moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyacynthe
Appearance Race: Sin’Dorei Height: 5'5 Weight: 115 - 125 lbs. Build: Thin Hair Color/Style: Silver-White; Long, untamed curls that reach just below her rear. Eye Color/Shape: Unknown; Hidden beneath bandages Face Claim: Kate Lambert 'At First Glance…' In the eye of the beholder can one find beauty, however this frail creature would seem more ethereal in appearance than anything ‘lovely’ by social standards. Or perhaps she’s a bit terrifying… Pale is an understatement; the woman’s complexion that of someone who has not seen proper sunlight in what someone could only assume was years. Her thin frame only accentuates the lack of pigmentation, skin almost translucent to show the young woman’s pulse beneath the surface. As with the rest of her form, her hair is a stark white, almost as if the color had been painted onto each strand though when moved they glisten with tinsel-like silver that reflects in some lights. Her face is thin and sharp, wide eyes taking up most of the area with a button nose swept across her features. Thin brows are naturally shaped above eyes that are wrapped in bandages or a dingy cloth. Beneath the fabric, the outline of a mask can be seen. Any trinkets or items the woman would have would be worked around her right wrist in a charm bracelet; each separate ornament intricately done with fine details in gold. Personality Help me forget whatever it is that wants me to remember it. Psychology and Perception: Perceptive Self-discipline: Committed and Responsible Lifestyle: '''Adaptable, Enthusiastic, Excitable '''Social Attitude: Upbeat and loves new experiences Honesty and Honor: Very loyal and selfless Emotional Capacity: '''Generous and Warm '''Sexuality: Heterosexual Favorite *'Color:' Unknown *'Clothing:' Flowing dresses *'Place:' Flower Gardens *'Food/Drink: ' *'Book:' Anything read to her *'Animal:' Small creatures Least Favorite *'Color:' Unknown *'Clothing:' Fur-covered robes *'Place: '''Large, open spaces when alone *'Food/Drink:' *'Animal:' Reptiles and 'slimy' creatures '''Simple Pleasures: '''Sound of the ocean, scent of flowers, music '''Usually found:' With companions. History Birthdate: 'Mid-winter '''Birthplace: ' Quel'Thalas '''It is known… Born into a middle-class family, Hya'Cynthe's childhood was filled with love and laughter among her parents and two siblings. Since she could walk, it was clear her attunment to the leylines of her home was strong, leading her parents to allow her to study in any tutoring she inquired about. An avid reader, the girl loved making stories of her own and sharing them among friends and family during events, even being caught by her parents with her older brother and sister staying up light to exchange tales. The attack of the scourge on Silvermoon tore her from her family, where she was simply erased from knowledge on Azeroth, but never forgotten by those who survived her. Whether she was born with the name 'Hya'Cynthe' or not is unclear, her introductions seemingly timid but kind. Resurfacing into the world, she was protected by the Argent Crusade who has little information on her they are willing to share, but there is word she was taken in by the Cult of the Damned after they rampaged her beloved home. She is simply known as a 'mind mender' now, the 'White Lady' who has lost her sight and, perhaps, her very eyes by the appearance of the bandages around her face. 'May know if...' *Associated with Cult of the Damned Affiliations Immediate family members *Unknown(Father; Presumed Dead) *Unknown (Mother; Presumed Dead) Siblings: Praxzin Zalar (Brother; Alive) Significant Other: Ithenivash d'Elleon Children: '''None '''Companions/Pets: Idiocracies 'Mode of transportation' *Bunwae - A white stallion. 'Posessions & Sundries' * Charm Bracelet - The first a small bell with swirls carved into the outer bowl, the second a small family signet long forgotten by time encrusted with tiny rubies. A third adornment would be a locket torn from a chain and replaced onto the bracelet with a small diamond on the front. Whether it opens or not would require someone to simply ask. The last charm looks newer, a thinly pressed letter ‘O’. A closer inspection of the bracelet would show a snapped chain as if a trinket were missing. * Enchanted Pouches - On each hip rests a small pouch holding items the priestess may find herself needing along the way. Not limited to things such as food and water, it seems she carries with her vials and herbs, bandages and a few other necessary items to keep up with mending. Under her left arm is almost always a book held tightly against her side. * Puzzle Box - A rather decorated box, the item seems to give off an aura of curiosity. It's often held close in the woman's hands. 'Gallery' ' BlindingMask2.png|Blinding Mask Hya'Cynthe04.png|Hya'Cynthe by Whinecraft Hya'Cynthe01.jpg|Hya'Cynthe by Avannteth ' OOC Notes *Open to any and all kinds of role play; especially interested in creating relationships and interlocking back stories. *Played Central US times (usually all day on weekends and from 12 pm-11pm on weekdays) *Everything said and done in character is the attitude and personality of the character. There is no interest in dragging role play conflict out of the game. 'Links' * Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Priests